The Boy Who Overcame Time, And Was Overcome
by Dadella
Summary: Hojo falls the down the well... Chaos ensues... lol (updated... three chapters... one of my reviews asked for demon bunnies... My fans demand, I provide)
1. Going Back Home

Hojo stands outside of Class A. Kagome's friends are walking in a tight group giggling away to themselves. They stop when they see Hojo standing there. The one with the hair band walks up to him.  
"Hey, Hojo. What are you doing?"  
"I'm waiting for Kagome. Have you seen her today?"  
"No, her grandfather said she had scarlet fever."  
"Wow, that's too bad. Oh well. Thanks!"  
As Hojo walks away, he grumbles to himself.  
"Wow! She's only been here once all week. I hope she's okay."  
  
Kagome is standing on the edge of the well. Shippo is wrapped around her leg.  
"Don't go, Kagome!! Please don't go!!"  
"Shippo! I have to go. I have a test tomorrow, that I have to be ready for!"  
Inuyasha speaks up.  
"If she wants to leave us stranded again, then you should let her go. We don't need her anyway!"  
He turns his back to her, and folds his arms in front of chest, and when he opens his eyes he sees Miroku and Sango standing there looking awfully angry.  
"What?"  
Inuyasha skulks away to the edge of the clearing.  
"I'm sorry about him Kagome. You go, and come back really soon, okay?"  
"Thank you, Miroku. I'll be sure to come back directly after school tomorrow, okay? You guys rest a little. That last youkai really gave us a beating."  
Sango reaches over and plucks Shippo from Kagome's ankle. She smiles up at Kagome and gives a sending off gesture. Kagome smiles and hops down into the well.  
  
When she appears back in her own time, she can hear Souta calling her name.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
When she emerges from the shrine, she bumps into her little brother.  
"Sis!"  
Souta wraps his arms around her waist.  
"Did you bring Inuyasha?"  
"No, silly! He can't just come over whenever he wants to, you know. He has things to do there, and I have things to do here!"  
"Oh."  
Souta has a small sad look on his face. He suddenly squeezes tighter around her waist, and smiles brightly.  
"I'm glad you're back!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Me too. I'll be glad to sleep in my bed for once."  
When they get to the door of her house, she can see her mother and grandfather sitting around the table. Souta pushes open the door for his sister, and Kagome rings out a cheery "I'm home!"  
"My! That was a quick stay. Are you hungry?"  
"Yes Mom! I'm very hungry!"  
As her mother gets up to prepare some food for Kagome, she sits down opposite her grandfather.  
"Hello, Grandpa! Have any of my friends called for me?"  
"Just a few, just a few."  
"Well, what did you tell them?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I told them scarlet fever."  
"Grandpa!! You used that excuse last month! You gotta come up with something more varied!"  
Her mother came up behind her and set down some food, and handed her some chopsticks.  
"Thank you, mama!"  
Her mother smiled at her, and left the room.  
  
Kagome is in her room. She has her head propped up, and she is trying her best to study for the math test, but having trouble keeping awake. The clock reads 3:30. She sighs, and closes her book.  
"If I don't get any sleep, then it won't matter how much I study!"  
She gets up and picks up her book.  
"I've read about this. It can't hurt."  
She sticks the book under her pillow, and lies down and gets comfy in her bed.  
"Well, it's a little hard, but I'm used to stiff sleeping arrangements."  
She reaches over and turns off the light, and the next thing you know she's awake again. Souta is at her side.  
"Big sis! Big sis! Wake up!"  
"What's the matter, Souta?"  
"You're late for school!!"  
"What? Oh no!"  
Kagome jumps up and starts frantically getting her stuff together for school. She rushes downstairs and past her mother who is offering some food. Souta stops and grins at his mom, and takes some food and wraps it up in a bag. He runs out after Kagome, and toward school.  
  
Outside Kagome's classroom Souta peeks into the doorway. He catches the teacher's attention, and whispers in his ear. The teacher nods, and Souta goes up to Kagome and hands her the package. She glares at him in her 'I hate you Souta, for being so good to me' way. Her friends lean in to her.  
"Whatcha got?"  
"I didn't eat breakfast."  
"Oh no! Are you still sick?"  
"No, I was late."  
"Oh no! Are you pregnant!"  
"What?!?"  
"Class! Settle down! Time for your test!"  
Kagome groaned, and settled into her seat and glumly took her test page.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! How did you do on your test?"  
Kagome turned around to see Hojo standing behind her. She smiled weekly and shrugged.  
"It was okay, I guess. How'd you know about it?"  
"Your friends told me about it."  
He leaned over her shoulder and smiled at her friends who were huddled in a group just out of reach. They waved back.  
"So, Kagome. Are you doing anything tonight? My grandfather has some stories to tell you about vertigo. He had it real bad when he was younger. I thought you could talk to him, maybe get some tips on how to make it stop."  
He smiled really sweetly, and Kagome blanched.  
"I'm sorry, Hojo. I'm, I'm feeling a little bit of that vertigo coming on now. I think it's best if I just go home. Maybe next time?"  
She turned around and rejoined her friends for the walk back home. Hojo stood there looking a little dejected, when he saw something fall out of Kagome's backpack and he ran up to look at what it was. It was a small bottle with jewels in it.  
"She'll need this."  
He picked it up, and set off after Kagome toward her house. 


	2. Falling Down the Well

Sango runs through a field, and jumps into the air.  
"Kirara!"  
Kirara jumps up from the grass and transforms in midair, right underneath Sango, and Sango lands on her in perfect form.  
"Very Good!! That was excellent, Sango."  
"Lay off, will ya? Stupid Monk. She'll never go for you. Not after what you did last time."  
"But, we talked about it. She seemed fine."  
"Yeah, and Kagome always seems fine. When was the last time you saw her angry, or sad."  
"Why, Inuyasha! I didn't know you were so in tune with Kagome's feelings!"  
Sango walks up to them Kirara in hand. She is breathing hard, and is a little sweaty.  
"Wow! What a workout! Well, we gotta stay in shape in case we get any more crazed youkai, right?"  
  
"Kaede? Can I help you with that?"  
"Sure, Shippo. You can carry this."  
Shippo is with Kaede helping her to prepare some things for the upcoming festival. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha come up the hill. Inuyasha looks a little miffed, and Sango is standing close to Miroku. Kirara is walking slowly behind them all. Shippo starts jumping up and down, and waving and shouting.  
"Sango!! Sango!! Kaede let me help her!!"  
Sango smiled and pressed forward. She comes up and bows at Kaede.  
"Is there anything we can do for you too?"  
"Old lady! Don't expect ME to help with anything!"  
With that Inuyasha stalked away.  
"He's been like that ever since Kagome left."  
"Thank God she'll be back soon!"  
Sango and Miroku help Kaede, and Shippo skips off to see Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and her friends were walking back from school.  
"Why did you say no to Hojo?"  
"Because I'm, I'm not really feeling well."  
"But you look okay to me."  
"Yeah, well, Vertigo doesn't show, ya know?  
Her friends look at her questioningly, and shrugged their shoulders. They started to chatter on about the test they just took; this left Kagome to more or less think freely to herself.  
'I can't wait to get back to the other side. I hope everyone is okay! What should I bring back with me?'  
Before she realized it, they had reached her house, and her friends waved goodbye, and continued walking. Kagome ran up the steps quickly and to the house. She shouted out 'I'm home!' and ran upstairs. Nobody else was home, and it sounded a little creepy. She shrugged it off, and ran into her room, to grab all her first aid stuff, and some extra clothes. She ran back down to the kitchen, and got together some food. She stuffed it all into her backpack, and headed for the shrine behind the house. She walked up the steps, and through the door, and looked over the edge of the well. She smiled and vaulted over the edge. She landed softly on the ground. She cocked her head at the event.  
"That's strange! Why aren't I passing through?"  
She climbed out of the well, and jumped back down again. Nothing happened once more. She climbed back out, and stood on the edge.  
"Third time's a charm!"  
She jumped down, and hit the ground with a soft thud. She was very confused. She climbed back out and opened the doors to the shrine. She walked down the steps and stopped when she saw Hojo standing there. Hojo smiled.  
"Feeling better, I see?"  
Kagome blanched (again) and smiled back.  
"Hey Hojo. What are you doing here?"  
"That's my line! You should be in bed! What are you doing in here?"  
"Oh, nothing!"  
Kagome tried to move in front of the shrine, but couldn't stop Hojo from making his way up the steps. He walked in, and peered over the edge of the well.  
"Nothing strange here. What's going on Kagome?"  
Kagome walked closer, and took his arm, trying to pull him away, fearing that any minute Inuyasha would burst through, to yell at Kagome for being late. Instead of just grabbing on to him, she bumped into him, and he lost his balance. He fell over the edge, and Kagome shrieked. She rushed to the edge, and looked down, but Hojo was gone. Kagome leapt up and ran back to the house.  
"Why did he go through, and not me?"  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the tree line around the clearing with the well. He had a gloomy look on his face, but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Shippo came up to him, and sat down next to him. After a few minutes, Inuyasha reached out his hand, and bonked him on the head.  
"Ow!! What was that for!! I didn't say anything!!"  
Inuyasha smirked.  
"Not yet. But I knew what you were thinking."  
Shippo rubbed his head and glared at Inuyasha. Suddenly the well glowed. They both tensed a little, and sat taller, trying to see. Instead of the expected Kagome, there stood a strange looking boy.  
"Where am I?" 


	3. Demon Bunnies! And The Well Is Gone

Kagome ran back into the house, and up to her room. She had no idea what was going on. She spun around in a circle. She couldn't call anybody. She couldn't ask her grandpa because he was out, and she couldn't pass through the well because, well, she just couldn't.  
"Okay, what normally stops me from going through the well? Inuyasha plugging it up, but Hojo fell through. So that can't be it. Well, I can't go through when I don't have my shards. But I do have them. Don't I?"  
She picked up her backpack and dumped it out on her bed. She sifted through all of her things. She ripped open pockets, and zippers: still no shards. She repacked her bag, just in case, and thought about the obvious, not wanting to believe it.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"What? I'm sorry, can you tell me where I am?"  
Inuyasha was yelling at Hojo. Hojo was very confused.  
"You see. I was at Kagome Higurashi's house, and I fell through a well, and,"  
"You know Kagome!! Where is she?"  
"What?"  
Just then Miroku and Sango appeared.  
"Hey! We heard shouting. What's the,"  
Miroku stopped in mid-sentence. Sango's mouth dropped open.  
"Who is this?"  
"He's wearing clothes that sort of look like Kagome's. Do you think he's from her country?"  
"What's your name?"  
Hojo sputtered a little, not sure what to make of the situation.  
"M, m, my name's Hojo."  
"Well, Hojo, what did you do with Kagome?!"  
Just then they heard a rumbling. Sango grabbed her boomerang, and called Kirara.  
"What is that?" whined Hojo.  
"I feel an evil aura!"  
"It's a demon!"  
They heard screams coming from the town.  
"Hey you! Can you fight?"  
"Huh?"  
"If you can't fight, then get outta the way! It's coming closer!"  
Hojo was scared stiff. He couldn't move. Just then the clearing was filled with rabbits. Not normal rabbits. They were clearly possessed with a Shikon Jewel. Hojo screamed. He then fainted. The rabbits seemed to come from nowhere.  
"Where do they end?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Can you use your wind tunnel?"  
"Sure!"  
Miroku opened his hand, and sucked up rabbits. Sango threw her boomerang around and managed to get a good chunk of them. Inuyasha, too, used his Iron Claw to get rid of them.  
"Ugh! I wish Kagome were here! She'd be able to find the jewel for us!"  
Shippo was throwing his fox fire around, helping as much as he could. Suddenly a rabbit screamed, and they all disappeared.  
"What?"  
Shippo had managed to get one of the rabbits straight in between the eyes and there the Shikon shard was. All the rabbits were replicas of the first. Inuyasha and crew fell down in a heap. Inuyasha reached out and picked up the shard.  
"Good work, cub!"  
Shippo smiled. The compliment was hidden by the 'cub' remark, but it was there.  
Sango got up and went over to Hojo. Before she managed to get to his side, she gasped.  
"Uh, Inuyasha? Kagome can't come through if the wells broken, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
He looked up and the well was nothing but splinters.  
  
Kagome was pacing her room.  
"Okay, the shards fell out of my bag. Hojo picked them up, and then fell down the well. Now he's on the other side, am I'm here. No problem. He'll come back through, once the gang tells him everything. Either that or Inuyasha will come and get me, right?"  
She sat down, and tried to relax, clearly not able to.  
  
Hojo woke up in Kaede's hut. He had bruises all over himself, where the demon bunnies had trampled him, and his head hurt. He had forgotten where he was. Suddenly an angry silver haired head popped into view.  
"Where's Kagome!"  
Hojo cowered.  
"Inuyasha, that's no way to talk to a guest. He's probably scared.  
"Oh, come on Old Lady. He knows where Kagome is!"  
"Hey, how did you get through the well?"  
"Huh?"  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
"How did you pass through the well? Only Kagome and Inuyasha can do it."  
"That's not completely true. If he had a shard, then he could come through. Kagome wouldn't be able to without the shards."  
Miroku turned and looked at Hojo.  
"Do you have a shard?"  
"A what?"  
"Do you find any pieces of a jewel?"  
"Hojo dug around in his pocket for a minute. I have this?"  
He held out his hand, and the gang gathered around to see.  
"Hey! That's Kagome's! That's her bottle where she keeps her shards! How did you get it?"  
"It fell out of her bag. I was returning it, but I accidentally fell in the well. Next thing I knew, I was here."  
"Kaede! The well's destroyed, and Kagome doesn't have any shards! How can we get Kagome back?"  
"I don't know. We can repair the well, but it will take a while."  
"Do you think she knows what happened?"  
"She might've figured out the shards bit, but she'd have no idea that the well was broken."  
  
Kagome was sitting in her room. It was almost dark by now.  
"Inuyasha, where are you?" 


	4. A Creepy Voice? Nani?

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree line with an extremely sour look on his face. The stronger men of the village were repairing the well, but it was taking way too long. Shippo came up to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Shippo opened his mouth. Just as he did this, Inuyasha swiped out with his fist, but Shippo ducked.  
"Why don't you help them? It'd go a lot faster!"  
Just then Miroku popped up and held a finger in the air.  
"Its because he doesn't want to show anyone else that he cares for Kagome. He doesn't have the excuse of the shards, because they are here."  
Shippo snickered, and Inuyasha swiped out again, and caught him on the top of his head. Shippo cried out in pain, and growled at Inuyasha. He turned into the big pink bubble, and started to chew on Inuyasha's head. Miroku laughed so hard that he fell down in a heap.  
  
Hojo was huddled in a corner in Kaede's hut. He was still confused about how the whole thing worked, and because none of the feudal people understood it for what it was, they were no help for them. Kaede tried to comfort him, and offered him some tea, and Hojo accepted and drank appreciatively. He looked up at the old woman, and managed to shake his voice into being ness.  
"Kaede?"  
"Yes, child?"  
"Nothing."  
Kaede smiled, and knowingly didn't prod him. He was freaked out enough as it was.  
  
Kagome, meanwhile, was in her room, trying to take advantage of the alone time she had to do her math homework. She sat staring at her worksheet, and realized that she answered number three with 'Inuyasha'. She sighed, and hurriedly erased it, and wrote down a different answer.  
After the third question answered with 'Inuyasha', she finally gave up, and put her stuff away. She was about turn off the light, and try going to sleep (yeah right) when she heard a sound. It was a howling sound, almost like someone crying. She stuck her head out of the window, and realized that it was coming from the shrine. Puzzled, she decided to go to it.  
  
Hojo and the Inu-gang and Kaede were sitting in the hut, eating food. Shippo was happily slurping away at his food, and Sango sat very primly, with Kaede seemingly oblivious to the entire goings on. Miroku was of course trying to figure out how to get the next grope in, and Inuyasha was staring at Hojo. He didn't trust him. He glared at him, and Hojo sat there, eating his food, thinking about how to get home. He looked up to see yellow eyes, and fangs, and claws, staring hungrily at him. He gasped and dropped his bowl. The contents spilled out, and all over the floor. Kirara mewed, and jumped up to slurp it up.  
"I'm, I'm sorry! Let me get that!"  
"No, it's alright, child. Kirara can get it."  
"Old Lady! Why are you being so nice to him! We don't even know who he is! For all we know, he hurt Kagome!"  
"I'm sure that's not what happened, Inuyasha."  
Of course, Inuyasha was not satisfied, and growled deep in his throat. Hojo gulped.  
  
Kagome stepped up the stairs leading into the shrine. She peered around her, and still couldn't see anything. She made her way into the shrine, when she saw a glowing. She gasped, as she recognized it as a jewel shard. She reached out for it, but it moved. She gasped again, and with drew her hand. She heard an angry voice.  
"What have you done?? It'll never be right!!" 


	5. SESSHY!

Hojo awoke with a start to see Inuyasha in his face, growling fiercely. He gasped, but being the manly man he is, he stifled the scream that tried to get out. He got up, and ran away from him. Inuyasha was still angry, though, and ran after him. Of course, Inuyasha, is a lot faster then Hojo, but luckily, he ran smack into a tree, and Hojo managed to get away.  
He kept running away, and stumbled across a hot spring. He peeked behind the rocks, to see a naked lady. He (of course, being a guy) stopped to stare at her, and saw the spider burn mark on her back. He gasped, and she turned and saw him. Her red-rimmed eyes burned into his. He gasped again, and she grinned. She moved to turn around, but this being public broadcasting, we can't see anything. His jaw dropped, because I can only imagine how beautiful Kagura is, but before he could say anything, he heard a 'drip drip drip' sound. He turned to look what it was, and there stood Miroku staring at the still naked Kagura. The 'drip drip drip' sound was his drool by the way. Suddenly, Sango appeared behind Miroku, and the air around her was all scary and black and dangerous looking. Hojo emitted a teeny 'EEP' sound. Not enough, however to awaken our beloved pervert monk.  
"Mi-ro-kuuuu!!!"  
She took out her Hiraikotsu and was about to whack him on the head, but he ducked, and appeared behind HER, and groped her bottom.  
"Don't worry, Sango. You'll always be the one for me! ^_^"  
"HENTAI!!" WHACK  
"If you don't want me to love you, then why won't you let me look at other women?"  
"Its not so much the other women part, so much as its HER!"  
At this, we find that Kagura is fully dressed, and is flying away on her feather. Hojo is watching after her, entranced by her beauty. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango are still arguing.  
At this point, the sun has risen, and a Big Pink Bubble Shippo is dragging Inuyasha to the scene. The bubble pops, and Shippo stands on Inuyasha's head.  
"What's goin' on?"  
Miroku and Sango move to cover the view, and start sputtering.  
"Nothing! Just, uh, looking for Hojo!"  
"Oh, well, stupid-head over here, scared him off!"  
He indicates Inuyasha's clearly indisposed head. That tree REALLY did a number on him. (Poor Inuyaska)  
Just then, a huge bird pops up. In fact, calling it a bird is NOT doing it justice. In fact, it's more like a giant dwarf in a tuxedo. If you think the demon bunnies freaked Hojo out, then you've got another thing coming. He jumped over the rocks separating them and the rock pool. He then dived into the pool, and ran across to the other side. He ran off in the direction that Kagura flew.  
The gang watched after him, shrugged, and got out their weapons to defeat this new monstrosity. Inuyasha then wakes up, and screams.  
"What the hell is that thing???"  
He then faints. Yes. He faints. I don't know WHAT Kagome sees in that coward. The others shrug, again, and run after the giant penguin.  
  
Hojo stumbles into a clearing, to see Kagura standing facing into the woods. He stops to stare after her; she is smiling, and talking, but about WHAT?  
We pan to see Sesshoumaru (Sesshy!!!) standing in front of Jaken who is giving Rin the evil eye, who in turn is giving it to Kagura.  
"Sesshy, Oh, my Dear Sesshy. When will you come and ravish me in my own private cave? I promise, I can time it so that Daddy Naraku doesn't find us?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you, what was your name? I don't like you! Go away!"  
Just then, Kagura spots 'The Boy From Before'.  
"It's the boy from before!!"  
She pulls out her feather, and flies away to a low hanging branch. Hojo storms on the scene, suddenly incredibly angry and jealous.  
"Who are you?? And what are you doing talking to my future wife??"  
(Because we all know how thick a head this poor boy's got.)  
Sesshoumaru looks down his nose at him, and sneers.  
"A HUMAN!"  
Hojo THEN picks up a branch and whacks him on the knee with it.  
"Oww!! My knee! My knee!"  
He glares at Hojo, and he starts to use his Poison Flower Claw, but Hojo whacks him a good one, upside the head. He flies backwards, unconscious. Jaken starts jumping from one foot to the other, very angry, squawking on about something, but he IS rather difficult to understand, and in his indignance accidentally set his dear master on fire. Well. There goes Sesshy, and his evil ways. Jaken freaked out, and committed Hara Kiri right there, but seeing as how he didn't have a knife handy, he whacked himself on the head with his staff. Of course, that didn't get him anywhere far, so Rin took over for him, and whacked him VERY hard, because of what he did to her poor Sesshy, and then set her eyes on Hojo. Just then Kagura flies up, and hits Rin with her Wind Blades. She croaks out a VERY long and gurgly moan, and STILL managed to stay cute. Then, she fell down in a heap onto her crispy Sesshy.  
Hojo turned to look at Kagura, and gulped. He didn't know she was capable of THAT.  
"What is your name, boy?" 


End file.
